


【铁人中心】Fucking Frozen Wonderland / 去他妈的冷酷仙境

by Oni_Miko



Series: Ironsicle（中文翻译） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Comic Book Science, Corpses, Gen, Hypothermia, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Unsound Medical Practices, nothing's really graphic though, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Miko/pseuds/Oni_Miko
Summary: 托尼被扔在西伯利亚。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fucking frozen wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426284) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> 译注：
> 
> 非斜线文。涉及极端情况下的身体改造，但无详细描写。非硬科幻，不适者慎。

正文：  
  
托尼躺在装甲七零八落的碎片之上，在心里估算了一下损坏程度。  
  
反重力装置已基本停摆，总体结构完整度大约还剩30%；方舟反应堆裂成两半，熔融进了周围底座的金属里，已完全无法修复。更确切地说，它还没有就地爆炸把他轰成渣已经是个莫大的奇迹了。现下与他为伴的是三百磅重支离破碎的废铁，电路基本全部烧断，除此之外再无其他。  
  
“好吧。”托尼低声咕哝，然后跪坐在冻硬的地面上。不管怎么看，他都找不出再次飞起来的方法了。那玩意已经死了，死得不能再死，现在成了一堆出奇昂贵的废铁。“操蛋。”  
  
他在那儿坐了一会儿，感到又生气又痛苦又冷。美国队长的盾立在十尺之外，他禁不住盯着那玩意瞧。  
  
接着他起身离开，把毁坏的装甲和盾留在身后。  
  
________________________________________  
  
在寒冷的西伯利亚室外搜寻的半小时一无所获。昆式早已飞走，不论泽莫是怎么来到这个基地的，似乎都没给他留下什么便利的飞机、直升机，甚至汽车。现在此地四下望去是不折不扣的冷冻废土，视线之内没有任何可以让他在短时间内离开的交通工具。  
  
托尼又回到基地。身上只着内甲似乎并不适于在零下环境中活动。特别是眼下他这种身体状况，全身上下布满淤青，骨头快要散架，，一只脚踝扭了——但愿没有骨折。  
  
这基地也死了。在战斗的过程中，他们打塌了为数众多的墙，将重要的线路管道一并切断，故而此地变得昏暗阴沉，越来越冷。电力倒是还在——结果这腹地还有一个核能发电机——只是连不上任何东西。  
  
问题在于，托尼的手太冷了，抖得没办法去修它。这基地打一开始就没暖和过，为了节约能源把温度保持在将将零度之上，而现在所有的加热系统和通风设备都停摆了……  
  
他花了点时间寻找居住区，或是类似的东西，指望能找到点衣服。钢铁侠内甲是为完全与这相反的温度状况设计的——装甲里又热又汗，内甲的目的是为了缓解这种情况，而非加重。他身体的热量正在散发，而目前在这冰冷的九头蛇基地里，没有任何轻松愉快产热的方法。  
  
这里什么也没有。基地所有有用的东西都被扫除干净——除了他妈的医疗器械，这里有一大堆。他找到的最有用的东西就是几个防弹背心，而它们其实也用处有限。  
  
最终他还是悲剧地两手空空。  
  
“操他妈的九头蛇。”托尼一边压低声音咒骂，一边把第一个冷冻室里死掉的冰冻超级士兵扒拉出来。从冻硬的死人身上扒衣服可不怎么轻松——但绝对好过活活冻死。那家伙穿着一件百无一用的紧身马甲——但他的裤子和靴子还算有点用处。  
  
裤子很冷，他穿着也嫌大了。靴子更是大了足足三码，冷得更加厉害。  
  
但还是好过活活冻死。  
  
托尼费劲地转向剩下的几个士兵。他们全都毫无道理地没穿有袖子的衣服，但全都穿着裤子——紧身背心多穿几个，也好过什么都没有吧。能利用的最好都利用起来，托尼冷静地想着，接着把它们全扒了下来。  
  
________________________________________  
  
在未断电的情况下尝试用坏掉的高压电缆重新接电路显然不是这世上最安全的行为，特别是在没有合适的安全设备的情况下。最终托尼放弃了尝试，转而试着用从冷冻室上取下来的低压电缆来接有电的基地电路。这个过程……进展缓慢。  
  
他现在又饿又累了。刚刚打完两场战斗，冻得要死不活，再进行沉重的体力劳动就会出现这种效果。就算穿上了东拼西凑的衣服——裤腿做的袖子实在不怎么样——他也还是在迅速消耗。  
  
他一直在干活，用冷的发疼的手指剥开电线、连接电缆，抚过他最需要电能的地方——一个控制中心，他向上天祈愿它可以成功变成一个无线电。做好的时候已经是早上了，而他已经在这该死的地方待了12个小时。  
  
“拜托。”托尼低声道，他把电源接上，无线电在嗡鸣的白噪音中重获新生。“拜托，求你给点力啊，就这一次让运气到我这边来吧。”  
  
运气到他这边来了——或者说到他这边来过了。  
  
因为那时一炮轰了仓库门想要阻止巴恩斯逃跑的时候，他干脆利落地一石二鸟了——顺便把天线也轰成了渣。而作为一座几乎三十高龄的九头蛇基地，这地方已经完全与时代脱节了。没有电话，没有网络，什么也没有。唯一有的是无线电——而托尼亲自把它给毁掉了。  
  
托尼就这么呆坐了一阵，喘着气。他很饿，很累，全身都疼，还燃着苦涩的怒火——而现在他无从求救。唯一知道他在这里的人恰好没有任何理由回来找他；而山姆·威尔逊——他在监狱里。  
  
“妈的。”托尼低咒着，用颤抖手抹过脸颊。他太操蛋的生气了，气到都不知道自己在气谁。大部分是气他自己，还有该死的九头蛇，也许还有点气史蒂夫毁了他的方舟反应堆，把他的装甲变成了一堆废铁。  
  
他的无线电大约坚持了十来秒——接着他便在无言的怒火中将那堆古旧的零件扫下了桌，带着炽热愤懑的满足感看着那堆东西砸在水泥地上。那小盒子摔得粉碎，白噪音消湮下去。  
  
那火焰很快熄灭了，托尼再次被弃置在寒冷中。“哦操他妈的，”他盯着地上坏掉的无线电，“操蛋。”  
  
不，他可以修好的。他知道他可以修好的——见鬼，他还能再造一个。所有的零件都还有，还没完全坏掉。  
  
不过，连天线都没有，这玩意还有什么用呢？  
  
托尼用力揪了揪头发想要清醒一下，喘着气开始思考。也许他可以从钢铁侠的残骸中找出点零件来拼凑一个通讯工具……  
  
托尼品尝着自己舌尖的苦味，又开始埋头干活。  
  
________________________________________  
  
四个小时过去了，他还是毫无进展。队长打烂他的瞄准器的时候，通讯装置就已经全毁了。也许，如果给他一周的时间，加上合适的工具，他可以拼一个出来……但他没有一周的时间了。就算到处都有融化的雪水可以喝，他恐怕也不剩几天了。  
  
“当初可不是这么计划的啊。”托尼低声自言自语，前后摇晃着试图暖和一点。他可以试试看能不能修好热源——但那他妈的有什么意义？只会浪费宝贵的时间，唯一能改变的是他会热烘烘地死而不是冷冰冰地死。  
  
“思考，你这倒霉的混蛋，思考啊。”托尼低声道，往手掌上哈着气，想要暖一点。“比这还要糟糕的你也经历过，快想想。”  
  
他能做的倒不少——如果他有，比方说，好几吨他自己的技术用品能循环利用的话。不幸的是九头蛇可不是奥巴达亚·斯坦外展计划的客户，而这个基地里的东西已经不是二三十年的了——差不多是六十年前。这是个老旧的核弹仓库，90年代才被改作冬日战士项目的基地。这里最新的技术就是冷冻仓，而那些是……  
  
托尼缓缓抬起头来。  
  
“不，”他说，“不，那太蠢了，荒唐至极，我在想什么啊？”  
  
普通人是无法熬过低温冷冻的，冰晶和低温会损坏人体细胞，把人活活冻死。只有超级士兵的超级体液才能熬过这一历程，而随便托尼是个超级什么，他也不是超级人类。  
  
……不过他这儿倒有五个死掉的冰冻超级士兵。  
  
“哦，太恶心了。”托尼对着空荡荡的九头蛇基地说道。  
  
除此之外他唯一的选择是枯坐在这里等待救援；而现在已经过去差不多18个小时了。  
  
托尼咽了一下唾沫，又站起来。只是做做准备……也没什么坏处，以防万一罢了。他可能并不需要干这事，他可以等到最后一刻，如果到最后救援也没有来……  
  
托尼微微有些发抖，又开始干活。  
  
________________________________________  
  
至少这基地里的医疗器械是保存完好的。  
  
托尼用轮床把五具尸体转移过来，无比庆幸自己不必真的拖着他们走动。他把他们放下，然后尽力把尸体摆成直立的姿势。这种行为真是越看越变态了——他把他们的脖子擦干净，然后颤抖着把管子扎进他们的颈动脉。  
  
谢天谢地，超级士兵的血液不会凝固——也不会蒸发。最起码史蒂夫的不会——如果史蒂夫去献血的话，你可以把他的血液在室温下放好几年，几年过去仍然保持活性。托尼期望这些人也是一样的。  
  
不过这有点可怕。托尼感觉自己有点像个变态连环杀手，还要从尸体上取血。这可能不是一个超级英雄该做的事吧。  
  
但现在已经没时间再细想了；他还有正事要做。一方面他得让医疗器械升温，把冬日战士们解冻，才能让他们的血液又变回液体——然后他还需要他们的医疗档案。如果走运的话，他们之中有人能与他血型完全相配，他就能直接用全血——如果不然，他就得分离成分血。不管怎么样，他都得给机械通上电，让它们运转起来。  
  
所以他就把冬日战士们留在那儿淌血，自顾自地去找连在控制中心的电缆了。在有现成电缆的情况下重连电路的确比第一次要容易些，但还是花去了他接近一个小时。已经20个小时了，时间还在流逝。  
  
托尼给裸线通上电流，做了个简易的加热器——此举火灾风险极大，但比修复古早加热器快多了。冬日战士们缓缓融化了，而他开始查看医疗档案。  
  
________________________________________  
  
理论上是有可能的。  
  
从前他曾和布鲁斯讨论过一次。绿巨人强大到仅仅一滴血就能让受体产生严重的副反应——实际的血液转移会立刻造成变异。所以，从理论上来讲，如果史蒂夫去献血的话，受体很有可能会暂时性地经历超级士兵的物理变化。更快的恢复速度，更强的身体素质，更敏捷的反应力……  
  
还有，托尼希望着，那能让超级士兵血液不凝固的古怪属性也能保护细胞不受低温损害。  
  
“这太愚蠢了，太、太、太愚蠢了。”托尼一边等着血液流进血袋一边自言自语，继续扫描九头蛇留下的相关资料。  
  
结果这些冬日战士在经历转变之后并没有上过战场。他们已被证明不够稳定，太过暴力且无法控制——所以，从托尼看到的来看，九头蛇是掉进了红骷髅的圈套。他们给一群自大的混球打了血清——把这些人变成了狂暴的疯子。也正因此他们被抛弃了，这些人，和这个项目一道——最终他们造成的损害比好处更多，因为他们的血清比巴恩斯的更强，即便洗脑和重新编程也无法控制——他们恢复得太快了。  
  
托尼几乎要感激泽莫没把他们带出去了。要是这些人还活着史蒂夫会拿他们怎么办，托尼简直不愿去想。他高度怀疑史蒂夫不会直接把这些人就地处决，即便是这为了更伟大的利益。  
  
不过巴恩斯大概会。  
  
“妈的。”托尼再次低声骂道。现在怒火已经退去了，他感到的只是更深的沮丧。沮丧，苦涩，还有老天啊，好累。  
  
22个小时了，时间还在继续流逝——也就是说他38个小时没睡过了。  
  
也许……小睡一会儿也没事，现在屋子已经暖和起来了。他得和死人睡一个屋——不过那也算不上新奇了，对吧？  
  
________________________________________  
  
28个小时，时间还在流逝。  
  
有两个冬日战士的血液可供他使用——一个是万能血型，一个是A型阳性，故都可以用。另外的是B型阴性和AB型阴性，这就比较难搞。  
  
托尼喝了几口融雪聊解饥饿，便开始分离成分血了。谢天谢地，医疗间里有相关器械，全都是坚固的俄国制造——虽然那离心机完全不是为这种分量设计的，但托尼也还应付得来。  
  
他并不知道哪种成分的血是起到抗低温效果的，所以最保险的方法是全部都利用起来，尽可能地更换掉他自身的血液。大概吧。  
  
“这太蠢了。”托尼说了第一百万遍，然后准备了另一个血袋。  
  
________________________________________  
  
32个小时过去，他终于将血液准备好。冬日战士们死气沉沉地吊在轮床上，托尼苦笑着把他们推到冰冷的走廊里。没人知道超级士兵的尸体会不会腐败，而他也不急着想知道。  
  
他现在有4袋红细胞，5袋血浆还有1袋血小板可供使用。这比最低要求要多——最起码还能有点富余。  
  
剩下的工作就只剩换血了。  
  
而托尼只是又小睡了一阵。  
  
________________________________________  
  
39个小时过去——差不多45个小时没有食物了。饥饿的痛苦变得愈发严重，水现在也起不到多少作用了。  
  
托尼毫无用处地想着有没有人在找他。幻视可能会找。罗迪现在在医院里，还有更重要的事要担心；天知道娜塔莎现在在哪在干嘛；所以他们大概都没空想他。小辣椒大概派出了搜救队，不过他们哪里知道该上哪去找呢。史蒂夫大概并不会在意，除非有人想起来问山姆·威尔逊一句……  
  
托尼尽可能地多喝了点水，然后试图再2睡一会儿。  
  
他头很痛。  
  
________________________________________  
  
43个小时过去了，简易热源终于崩溃，他浑身冰凉地醒来。他试图修复热源的时候才想起来他忘了给冷冻仓通电。  
  
起身也很疼。他现在头晕得厉害，饥饿和缺乏营养让他昏昏沉沉。这并非他从未体会过的感觉——却没有哪一次有这么糟。那时十戒想要的是逼他干活，而不是把他饿晕。  
  
那时候也冷得厉害。室外倒是暖和——毕竟是白天。但在他们置上火炉之前，洞穴里也冷极了，夜晚总是冻若寒霜。那种冷能蚀进你骨头里。  
  
而在这里，寒冷像是入侵了他的血脉。冰晶。他不该惊讶的。  
  
该死。  
  
他的手指只感觉得到疼痛，但他还是强迫自己干活，把电缆从冷冻仓底下拽出来。  
  
连电缆的时候他一阵一阵地发昏，越来越冷、越来越颤抖、越来越虚弱——他在滑向不可避免的结局。  
  
他没有时间了，而救援还没有来。  
  
________________________________________  
  
这像个糟糕的笑话似的。冬日战士的血流进来得时候真冷啊。  
  
________________________________________  
  
这颤栗比低温造成的那种还要糟糕得多——托尼写了一张纸条。简明扼要，大部分是因为他的手指太疼了，已经没办法写一封长信。  
  
他简要地写明了他对自己做的事。“如果我活了下来，请不要在这里把我解冻——把我送去医院，最好是暖和点的地方，比如马里布。如果我没有活下来，请把我的遗骨交还斯塔克工业的维吉妮亚·波茨。”  
  
他签上自己的姓名和日期，然后把纸条钉在他选的那个冷冻仓的玻璃上。然后他脱下九头蛇的衣服，定了时间，抓着美国队长的盾爬了进去，身上只穿着钢铁侠内甲。内甲能应付极端低温；至于那个盾嘛……不必说了。  
  
它曾见证过另一个人被冷冻——也许还能给他带来点好运呢。话是这么说，毕竟他也不好直接把它扔了就是。  
  
“老天啊，但愿不会花费七十年。”托尼低语着把盾放在脚边，然后闭上眼睛。  
  
他嘶了一声。  
  
接着是寒冷。  
  
接着是虚无。  
  
  
END.


End file.
